coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9411 (22nd March 2018)
Plot David wakes up with a start from a fitful night's sleep on Martin's settee. He can see something is wrong with his son, but David won't open up to him. He's puzzled to see that he's also grumpy with the children when they ask if they can go out. In No.13, Ruby refuses to come down for breakfast, still upset that Tyrone smacked her. Hope blurts out what Tyrone did in front of Shona and Audrey in the cafe. After his night with Carla, Ali sneaks out of the cafe flat, pretending he's been visiting her on a medical matter. Ruby refuses to let Tyrone take her to school and Gemma steps in to take her instead. Chesney confides in Brian about Hope, but swears him to silence. Rosemary summons Gail to another meeting, in a panic that Richard has been giving other messages that could spell trouble for her family, but she will have to charge for all the sessions. Brian observes what's going on from across the bistro. Sally invites an amused Michelle and Carla to see her new wallpaper. Michelle thinks it's familiar. Martin tells David that it's obvious that something is wrong with him and, seeing him almost on the verge of tears, promises that he can help sort it out. He thinks it's his move to New Zealand that is angering David and extolls its virtues. David is suddenly interested. Sally's tea with Carla and Michelle is interrupted when Gina and Tim come in. She is humiliated when Gina recognises her paper as being the one from the cafe at Freshco. Following a training session. Ali questions Robert as to how close Carla and Michelle are. Fiz is furious when Chesney admits he confided in Brian. David returns home and apologises to Shona for his behaviour, but shocks her when he says they should follow Martin to New Zealand. Tyrone and Chesney argue when Chesney angrily interrupts him thanking Gemma for helping him with Ruby. David makes it clear to his family that he doesn't care about their issues with him moving. When Robert reports to Michelle that Ali is warming to her and Carla has been helping, Michelle thanks her for her help, making her feel guilty. Fiz drags a protesting Hope to see Dr Gaddas. Shona tries to talk to David about his plans. He makes it clear that if she doesn't want to move because of the distance it will put her from Clayton, then she doesn't have to, but he will be going regardless. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Martin Platt's house, Liverpool - Living room, dining room and garden Notes *First appearance of Martin Platt since 9th November 2005. *This Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. This was due to there being no episodes shown on Friday 23rd March to allow for coverage of international football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David announces he wants to leave Weatherfield for a new life in New Zealand with his dad, Martin; Meanwhile, Tyrone is struggling with Ruby - who is still scared after he hit her; and Fiz decides to take Hope to the doctors to get her some help. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,891,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns